


【GGAD】关于温柔与折磨：二十世纪的终局

by AmuSyr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuSyr/pseuds/AmuSyr





	【GGAD】关于温柔与折磨：二十世纪的终局

格林德沃这辈子只流过一次眼泪。

盖勒特·格林德沃只记得他握住邓布利多的手，非异色瞳的左眼里流下一行泪。  
邓布利多没看见，他自己也没看见，但是他并不打算否认他曾经为了谁与谁流过眼泪。  
否认事实是他不屑于做的。  
当然了，没有人问他，他也不打算说。  
但是他这辈子也就流过这一次泪了。

有些东西他记得很清，一些具象化的东西。  
细腻的皮肤，红色的发梢，湛蓝的双眸，修长的双腿和艳丽的嘴角。  
有些东西他记得不是很清了，一些充沛的感受。  
难耐的喘息，交融的快感，萦绕在鼻尖的暖洋洋信息素味道。  
不是很清晰，但他永远记得那些感受，犹如登上极乐的殿堂，丝毫也不在乎这极乐的殿堂被干草和瓦砾包围。

他释放在他自己的手里。

Alpha一个人坐在床上，并不为自己由于重温一段年少的性爱后释放出来而感到有任何羞愧和不安。  
他早已过了那个年纪。

他后来尝过的红发碧眼不少，评价下来却都索然无味。  
如日中天的事业向他索取了很多，包括一些个人问题的时间，他也就从善如流地自己解决。  
方便快捷，并不觉得有任何不妥。

格林德沃靠在床边，享受着美好的午后时光，他的美女助理并没有来打扰他，这让他可以多想一点跟the greater good没那么有关的事。  
也许那是夏日吧，因为当时两个人身上都起了一层汗，但是没有人会因为这个理由而与恋人分开。  
那时他多大呢？记不太清了，可能十六七岁吧。  
那是哪一年呢？大概是1899年，他道听途说的。

写他和邓布利多恩怨纠葛的人斩钉截铁地写那是1899年的夏日恋情，就仿佛他当年趴在门边亲眼看见盖勒特格林德沃标记了阿不思邓布利多一样。

别问他怎么知道的，有一群人如痴如狂地沉醉于你的往事，并为此笔耕不辍，他怎么能不多看那么一眼来回馈他们的热情。  
也别问他为什么不把这“多一眼”分给只有关自己的报道和故事上，关于他自己，总归只有竭尽可能地赞美他和歇斯底里地辱骂他，这两种行文方式。  
赞美他，便说他是神，是缪斯，是救世主，是指路之明灯，是奋斗之信仰，是万人之上无人之下的终极。The greater good是他最伟大的事业和最华丽的篇章。  
辱骂他，便说他是贼，是小人，是黑魔王，是窜街的老鼠，是战争的源头，是业都毕不了的跳梁小丑。The greater good是他最邪恶的谎言和最龌龊的私心。

只有和邓布利多写在一起时，在那些他做过或没做过，记得或不记得的往事中，他才能从那么些许中觉察出一点点另外的自己。  
虽然结尾的时候那些文字里总会再抨击他一番，并且好像成为阿不思邓布利多的alpha是他这辈子最值得一提的一件事。  
这种论调千篇一律，但是他总是乐此不疲地阅读到最后。  
毕竟这是事实。

这些故事的情节再离奇曲折，真真假假的东西再多再少，格林德沃都知道故事的结尾只有一个。  
他与阿不思·邓布利多最后必须反目成仇。  
这是他的预言给他们下的死刑。

只是格林德沃不清楚死刑的具体执行时间，他们现在就僵持着，邓布利多教授不肯从霍格沃茨出来对抗他，他的势力范围也迟迟没发展到那个岛上。  
这只是顺序问题，令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王穿着他的酒红色睡衣坐在床边深入思考着，乱糟糟的白毛让他像个怪脾气的老头，嘴角耷拉出一个奇妙的弧度。  
他拿着老魔杖暴躁地扒拉着床头没来得及看的晨间报纸，在一份八卦小报上看见了一个熟悉的背影。

《爆料：惊天恋情！阿不思·邓布利多教授在酒吧私会女性Alpha！两人热情相拥！ 》

报纸还十分慷慨大方的给了照片一个超大的版面。  
别问领导为什么会看八卦小报，他现在看到的这则消息就是这份报纸存在于此的最大意义。

“黑魔王的前任男友、著名教育家阿不思·邓布利多教授单身多年后终于迎来第二春！移情别恋后邓布利多教授是否会选择站在魔法部的一方帮助对抗昔日旧情人？”

“文达！！！”  
滚他娘的先后顺序，现在就给老子踏平伦敦。

文达打开门的一瞬间差点被满屋子充盈的信息素呛个半死，作为一个功能齐全的alpha她用尽毕生的职业素养才抑制住自己跟顶头上司打一架的冲动  
她回过头深吸一口气，走进屋里屏住呼吸站定：“格林德沃先生？”

眼前的人手掐着报纸，没说话，眼睛死死地盯在那个很模糊，只露出两个背影的图片上。  
隐隐约约露出的酒吧内摆设让盖勒特稍微清醒了一点，因为这种油腻的布置很明显是阿不福斯的猪头酒吧。  
虽然多年没见，但是他相信阿不思不会傻到去他那个关系几近破裂的弟弟的酒吧去私会情人。

文达并没打算喊他第二声，她只是对这种状态的领导有些惊讶而已，但是很快她就明白是怎么一回事了，毕竟早上是她亲手将报纸放在床头的，况且她当时确实还象征性地担心了一下。  
她略有释然，她家领导在面对有关那位大名鼎鼎的教授的消息时总有那么一点不理智。

于是她从容地走到床边打开了窗户。  
风吹进来，卷过那一头狂霸酷炫的白发，吹得他手里的报纸猎猎作响。  
文达深呼吸了一口新鲜空气平复心情后，心底油然升起一种Alpha对Alpha的怜悯之心，开口劝道：“其实这姑娘挺像您年轻的时候。”  
说完她就后悔了，职场法则第一条：“永远不要掺和到你家老板的感情生活中。”  
肯定是该死的信息素冲昏了头脑。

她的老板并没有勃然大怒，甚至抬起头看她一眼都嫌多余，只是更努力地盯着那张模糊的照片。  
那个模糊的背影掩盖不住那姑娘的年轻、身材消瘦，有着和身旁人完全不一样的凌厉气质，而且最重要的是，金发，金发，金发。  
一个金发的年轻女孩在邓布利多弟弟的酒吧和邓布利多拥抱。  
盖勒特·格林德沃有一个大胆的想法。

屋子里的空间被冷气入侵，温度骤降。  
他抬起头看向他的美女助理，开口说道：  
“文达，我可能有了一个女儿。”

文达的眼线已经盖不住她的黑眼仁了，并且眼睁睁地看着她老板瞬间换了身衣服幻影移形就没影了。  
她家的天才老板拥有的到底是怎样的一种令人惊叹的推理能力啊。  
她也想拦来的。  
可是职场法则第一条：“永远不要掺和到你家老板的感情生活中。”

其实在任何人看来，作为他这个身份真的不必因为一个八卦小报上的属于前男友的绯闻就跑去和昔日情人对峙，或者说，作为一个正常人也不应该这么做。  
可是很显然，盖勒特·格林德沃不是一般人。

 

盖勒特清醒得很，理智得很。  
如果说他有足够的线索能支持：“伟大的黑魔王格林德沃与著名的霍格沃兹教授邓布利多有了一个女儿。”这件事情几乎是不可能的。但是盖勒特近乎有一种直觉，猪头酒吧、阿不思、阿不福思、瘦削、金发和那姑娘大致的年岁，这些微不足道的细节足够能支撑“盖勒特和阿不思有了一个女儿”的事实。  
他和阿不思那点破事早就被人翻烂了，命运注定他们会分道扬镳，可是长久以来真正困扰他的就是为何他们还能保持着现在这种尴尬的平和氛围，企图做出相敬如宾的事态。  
他有自知之明，也对他的旧时的恋人有着足够的了解。

盖勒特·格林德沃看似绝情但事实上最放不下所谓的往日。他是一个对目标极其执着的人，而他最初的目标里主语是“他们”。他是个理想主义者，是个浪漫主义者，愿意相信一切可能性，也不愿意斩断每一种可能性。  
可阿不思·邓布利多却是一个看似温情却最无情的人，盖勒特不认为一个血盟一个简单的AO标记就能让邓布利多退缩。  
残忍的温柔毕竟是温柔，而温柔的残忍毕竟是残忍。

但是有一个孩子就完全不一样了，阿不思对亲人永远足够重视。  
同样地正是因为阿不思对亲人足够重视，因此他对盖勒特才足够残忍。

但是论证回来，我们伟大的黑魔王的确是热血上头了，就算他有了一个父亲的身份，也没有必要非要跟谁见一面的，就算有了一个孩子，那又怎么样呢？  
盖勒特拒绝去想，或者说，对于他来说也许他们多年来不可相见，就是差了这样一个名分而已。

当他站在霍格沃兹的走廊里，才突然发现马上就要圣诞节了。

黑魔王以原貌站在霍格沃兹的门口上时，发现偌大的校园里没有什么人影。  
走廊里挂满圣诞节装饰，却又空荡荡的。随着画像里传来的些许的惊呼声，他终于意识到，现在是学校属于圣诞节的假期。  
追求事业的人从不在乎假期这种琐事，也没有更高一层的领导胆敢来给黑魔王放一个圣诞假期。

格林德沃在走廊里踱步，享受着假期里这座学校的懈怠的安保措施。  
他甚至很有礼貌地向画像里的夫人们询问了一下邓布利多教授的办公室，并承诺只是来操办一些私人事宜。  
声名远扬的黑魔王在英国并没有犯下过错，按照英国的法律并没有人能逮捕他，可惜神经兮兮的魔法部绝对不会放过这么大一个潜在威胁。  
他不认为那些公职人员没来暗中监视他，如果他们真的无法察觉，他征服世界的计划又能提前五年。

更何况格林德沃单枪匹马而来，又冲着邓布利多而去，估计魔法部也为这个行为感到头昏脑胀。  
“只是可惜了年轻人们的圣诞假期”，黑魔王悠闲地一扇扇门地数过去，对此丝毫不感到抱歉。

 

邓布利多是个“单身汉”，圣诞假期只意味着他不用上课了而已，并不代表什么家人团聚的戏码。  
所以当他疑惑地打开门，看见格林德沃站在他面前时，首先下意识地左右看了看有没有受伤的人民群众。  
“就我一个人。”黑魔王开口，闻到了一股好似穿越了几十年到达鼻尖的熟悉味道。“不邀请我进去坐坐？”

邓布利多扶着门，视线停留在对方的脸上，竟然有一瞬间的怔愣。  
也许在哪一个平行世界里，他也会这样为他的Alpha打开门，然后说句“你回来了啊。”  
他躲得太久了，久到对面这张脸全是靠铺天盖地的照片来熟知的。  
苍白色的短发，比年轻时更显眼的异色瞳，脸上的属于少年的稚嫩褪去了，添上了些许久居高位者的威严，男人穿着长及脚踝的风衣，带来的鲜活的凌厉气质与整个校园格格不入。  
但他看起来比十六岁的时候更有魅力了不是吗？  
阿不思·邓布利多否认不了。

格林德沃并没有做客人的自觉，他自己一个人就占据了屋内的沙发，看着靠在办公桌上刻意远离他的教师。  
两个人相对无言，沉默地互相对峙着。

岁月让Omega更加丰腴起来，年少时的阿不思还是男孩的样子，而几十年后的邓布利多拥有着令人垂涎的腰部和火辣的臀线。他的红色头发长了许多，弯曲地垂到胸前。  
格林德沃打量着眼前的人，丝毫不想掩饰自己的视线，上上下下地将对方视奸得完全。  
“他肯定生过孩子了，”坐着的人想，“他整个人都散发着熟透了的诱人气息。”  
蠢蠢欲动的Alpha从走进屋子的那一刻就开始琢磨着一些见不得人的事。

邓布利多对自己房间里出现的巨大变数出奇的镇静，同时也姿势戒备。  
他思维飞速的运转，思考着对面的来人的目的。

“我看见了，她有一头金发。”格林德沃单刀直入“她的眉眼像你吗？”  
恍惚间他好像看见邓布利多松了一口气。  
“你知道了。”邓布利多平静地抬头看了他一眼，一只手撑着桌子坦然地承认了，气氛被奇妙地缓和了，他开口也少了些疏离：“你何必跟我说这些？”  
格林德沃自顾自地拿起沙发角几上的茶壶，给自己倒了一杯红茶。

“我曾经想过的，我们的女儿肯定是天纵英才，属于我们伟大的头衔都将被加冕于她。”

难道我就不曾想过吗？

但是这句话好像安抚了邓布利多，叫他回忆了起一些值得开心的事情。  
他顿了顿，犹如回味过了一遍以后才开口。

“安娜并不喜欢霍格沃茨，她很聪明，但是又不喜欢那些条条框框的束缚。”他眼角上带着自己都不易察觉的温情。“她做过的出格的事情很多，但是惩罚全被她逃过去了，这姑娘在那群斯莱特林里很有声望。”

格林德沃很认真地听着，然后总结道：“她比我们都强。”

“她对学校、魔法部、圣徒，都很不屑。但是她已经成年了，所以我和阿不福斯都赞同了她外出游历的决定。”  
“真是我的女儿。”格林德沃像没听出来对方言语中的讽刺，满足地端着茶杯称赞着。

邓布利多冷淡地扫了他一眼。  
“你该谢谢阿不福斯的，他帮了不少忙，前几天她才知道我的存在，然后将这个事实欣然接受了。”他的神情没有丝毫变动，就像一个人戴着僵硬的面具，目的是掩盖自己真实的情感。  
“我就知道只要这件事情说出来就瞒不住了。”

他们就像一对靠儿女来支撑婚姻的破败夫妻，拥有的为数不多的交流又仅是限于孩子的话题，但妻子再冷淡也掩盖不住语气里的埋怨。  
Omega的红唇开开合合，格林德沃眯着眼，得到想要的答案以后，他又得寸进尺地想从这张嘴里听到些别的声音。

“你放心。”于是格林德沃打断他，并且回了句好似驴唇不对马嘴的话。  
邓布利多收声了，愣了一下，无形的默契让他飞速的明白男人短短几个音节想要表达的意思。

另一位父亲承诺不会去跟他们的女儿发生关系。

 

黑魔王的承诺解决了他的心头大患。  
邓布利多安下心来，松了松紧绷的身体，考虑到自己刚才在旧情人的面前过于多话了，只简短的“嗯”了一声。

可惜他还是低估了眼前人的下作程度，乐观地认为格林德沃已经满足。  
男人盯着他，像是狼盯着自己领地里的猎物，邓布利多感觉到一阵恶寒，却又没办法强制让Alpha移开视线。

在这位已经被视为囊中之物的Omega思索如何提出送客意愿时，门突然被敲响了。  
两个人全部警觉了起来，格林德沃甚至手已经摸上了魔杖。  
“邓布利多教授？”门外响起一个男学生的声音。

是纽特，邓布利多看了眼时间，想起来今天这孩子约他还书。  
他安抚性的看了看格林德沃，眼神里还带着一丝警告，抬脚过去打算开门。

 

盖勒特坐的沙发离门口不远，阿不思必须顶着对方不怀好意的眼神在他面前走过。  
而当他真正走过去的时候，却毫无预警地被一股强大的信息素爆炸般地席卷进去，几乎一瞬间他就被那股金属和皮质的寒凉钉在了那里。  
他们的标记无法消除，而Omega根本不可能抗拒自己的Alpha发出的信息素。  
阿不思根本稳不住身形，他企图违背自己的意志却于事无补。

盖勒特的那些本就不多的耐心已经消耗殆尽，他放下茶杯站起来，揽上这位老师的腰，向沙发旁拉过去。  
阿不思最终还是竭尽全力推了盖勒特一下，对方显然没预料到他还有力气反抗，疏忽间两人身形分开，男人被一把推坐在沙发上。  
可惜这一下用尽了阿不思的全部力气，失去支撑的他没有被施咒，但已经因为腿软的不行而跪坐下去。

他把自己陷入一个更尴尬的境地，他跪在地上，跪在盖勒特的双腿之间，就像是要给人口交的婊子。  
盖勒特并没有因为Omega的无用抗拒而生气，反倒是对阿不思自行创造的窘迫乐见其成。  
Alpha顺势用脚尖在他的胯下摩擦，踩上那块由于情欲到来而鼓胀的凸起。  
得以听见一声闷哼。

外面的孩子没有放弃，声音稍微大了少许“教授，我是纽特，我来将书还给您。”  
那一声声催命般的叩门声像是敲在阿不思心上。

“Incarcerous.”盖勒特弯下腰低声念了句咒语，将阿不思的双手在背后绑了起来。  
不知道什么时候被拿出来的魔杖隔着裤子在他臀缝上游走。  
阿不思被迫直起身子，腰背之间弯出一个好看的弧度，他的红色头发滑落肩头，前后纠缠在一起。  
不知道他被那个尖锐的感觉逗弄了多久，盖勒特终于舍得扔掉那根木头了，伸手温柔地将他的头发别在耳后，露出那张受情欲煎熬的脸。

男人将手穿过红色，抚上阿不思的脖颈，掐了掐那个被他咬过的腺体，感受到那人僵直的身体一阵颤抖。  
他再次俯下身，强制性的掐着阿不思的脖颈，让他抬起头来，然后贴在阿不思的耳边，用只有两人能够听见的声音和自己的Omega咬耳朵。  
“你的长发是为了遮掩你颈后的东西吗？”他在他耳边低声笑起来“你的学生知道你是个Omega吗？”

“你非要把那些显而易见的东西都说出来吗？”阿不思咬着牙回答他，眼角发红、呼吸粗重，闭着眼睛扭过头去，跟他拉开距离。  
盖勒特眯着眼睛，脚下稍稍用力，顺理成章地又得到了那人一声没压抑下去的呻吟和弓起的腰背。  
“可是亲爱的，”他声音包含诱惑，“很明显你对此很有兴致。”

外面孜孜不倦的敲门声几乎变成了背景音，还夹着询问的少年声音。  
“你的学生？”盖勒特挑着眉，直起身来看向门那边，终于被这恼人的声音激出些怒气“这真是一个不懂变通的孩子。”  
“你别…”阿不思感知到了他的暴躁，皱着眉回过头来看了眼男人的脸色，担心盖勒特起身开门和一个孩子较劲。

没等格林德沃站起来，门外又传来一阵高跟鞋声，接着出现一个女声。  
“先生，我是文达，有一份紧急文件必须您亲自过目。”

阿不思看见盖勒特也皱起了眉毛，想要起身开门的动作却停了，又坐了回去。  
Alpha的手指随意的滑过他的下颌，垂着眼没有说话，像是在思考什么。

又是一阵漫长的沉默。  
“您也是来找邓布利多教授的吗？”他听见那孩子问。  
门外的女人并没有回答。  
“教授答应我了今天这个时间会在这里，可是这里好像没有人啊。”那个孩子仿佛在自言自语。

可怜的纽特还没分化，闻不出来那些从门缝里飘散出来的堪称混乱的、纠缠在一起的信息素。  
文达拿出职业秘书的百分百镇静，试着冲这个可怜孩子摆出一个和善的微笑。

 

阿不思脸色也绝对算不上好，他好看的眉眼间透露出些许厌恶的神情。  
盖勒特相信就算是他的学生，也肯定没见过他们素来正直宽厚的教授几乎是赤裸地把自己的反感表达在自己的脸上。

盖勒特觉得隔了漫长的时间后，他再次把握到了生动的完整的阿不思。这种认知让他刚刚还浮躁的心情被治愈了。  
让那些东西见鬼去吧。

他迫使阿不思抬起下颌，又起了逗弄眼前人的心思。  
“说话啊。”盖勒特暧昧地看着他，用口型示意。

 

阿不思对文达的反感几乎是不自觉的，或者说对于站在盖勒特身边位置的人全部是反感的。  
他曾经太过了解盖勒特·格林德沃，不仅知道他的天才还知道他的缺陷。  
他知道他的方方面面。  
他们热烈地把自己献祭给对方，结成长久而不可破的誓言。

年少的时候他以为自己能够改变他。

盖勒特·格林德沃是一段离经叛道难以入耳的音乐篇章，但是高潮的最强音又是那么的振聋发聩诱人至深，为了这个他就可以忍受其他的别的折磨。  
他是他的第一个追随者，也是他的第一个欣赏者。

只可惜他无能。

换句话说，格林德沃身旁的那个位置完全是属于他的，而他不想坐，但是别人更没资格坐在那个位置上。  
当那些邪恶念头追上他的夜晚，他仍然情愿当一个扭曲的善嫉者。

 

邓布利多觉得，也许他是被久违的汹涌的情欲控制了，那些见不得人的、被牢牢锁在心底的情感趁机肆无忌惮地浮出水面。  
那个阿不思要爬出来，要与他成为一体的阿不思·邓布利多。  
他对抗着他自己，冷汗透了他的脊背。

“纽特。”他哑着嗓子“我身体有些不舒服，可能今天不能接待你了，抱歉，请文达小姐带你先回宿舍吧，要注意安全。”  
“文达小姐，麻烦了。”

门外的纽特弱弱地应了一声，身旁的文达一脸冷漠。  
我是老板的秘书但是老板娘让我做事我应该怎么办？

她低头看着那个都不敢正眼看他的倒霉玩意儿，果断将他当成一个腿部挂件拎走了。  
傻子才在这里继续听（闻）活春宫，做人要懂得放过自己。

 

高跟鞋的声音逐渐远了，优雅的法国女人像是要把霍格沃兹的地板踩碎。  
从不知道什么叫体贴下属的黑魔王幸灾乐祸地笑“天啊，我亲爱的阿不思，你不能就这样轻易毁了我用魅力征服的手下。”  
虚伪的抱怨。  
“那是你魅力还不够。”Omega毫不留情面地怼他。

格林德沃因为这些波动的、床笫之间的小心思而喜不自胜，他一只手抚上阿不思的嘴角，另一只手在他胸前点火，毫不吝啬地给予对方更多的情欲。  
“别对自己生气，亲爱的。”他享受着中年教师压抑的音节，惺惺作态地埋怨叹气“我的魅力永远够，只不过只有你不被征服罢了。”

“我有些后悔了，应该让那个学生留下来。”Alpha把玩着那些红发，眼神在他的Omega脸上流转，喉咙有些发紧。  
“他的老师正在屋里挨操呢。”他低哑的尾音上翘，勾着情欲和体温。

多年后的阿不思依旧没那么厚的脸皮，他脸红到耳根，令人羞耻的话和依旧浓郁的信息素让他的身体离自己的控制越来越远。  
盖勒特的声音在他的脑海里放大，把他所有的思维都笼罩起来了，搅混成一片，阿不思没办法不去想象那些假设。  
“多么令人热血沸腾啊。”那声音引导着他。

 

其实纽特斯卡曼德那时太过年幼了，没办法从门后的轻微声响里知道任何事情，不知道他德高望重的老师，有一段见不得光又风骚无比的秘闻。  
他也曾抛弃自己的家庭，背负上不孝的骂名，只为了和他将来所要打败的人在一起浪迹天涯。  
结局已经注定了，他们最终会走向尽头，直到死亡的对立。  
而作为学生，他将参与其中，目睹一切。  
这段痛苦的、相互折磨的感情，这段讳莫如深的秘闻，即使在多年以后，依旧有人沉醉其中，痴迷其中，不断地幻想，不断地丰富、填充它，最后看到它绚丽又撕裂的毁灭。  
变成洋洋洒洒的灰烬。

可惜当下，年幼的孩子不知道，当事人也不知道。  
格林德沃此时正忙于脱邓布利多的衣服，他将跪着的人拎起来摔在沙发里。他的手法粗暴里又有些见不得人的情愫，总归是没对那人造成实质性的伤害。

情欲还没有完全爬上邓布利多的双眸，他眼底闪着微弱的、冷淡的光上下扫视了一圈，在结合的临头还妄图冷笑着看着眼前的人，把握着还能说出完整的话的机会“你把血盟藏在哪了？你就这么怕我把它找出来？”  
格林德沃被他问的一愣，接着笑了，口吻像是在敷衍一个讨哄的小孩“我不会让你拿到它的，我保证。”

邓布利多突然有些慌了。  
格林德沃闯进来的时候他没慌，格林德沃用信息素攻击他的时候他也没慌，但是因为这一个无谓的保证他却慌了。

有一个声音在他心底大喊大叫。  
“你们势均力敌，而这个血盟只保护他吗？”

“它明明是让你们无法伤害彼此。”

“它当然也会保护你。”

格林德沃经过一番和纽扣的抗争，终于扒下了邓布利多的裤子，如愿以偿地将手指顺利地塞进已经湿漉漉的穴口，感受着肉壁的吸附和裹挟。  
Omega的手指在他肩上蜷缩着，尝试着，没办法将自己的指甲陷进对方的肉里。

“只不过格林德沃从来没想过伤害你。”  
“而你只想伤害他。”

Alpha不满意他的走神，在体内的手指狠狠摁上他的敏感点，又从他嘴中逼出一丝呻吟。

 

所以说，  
是谁的错？又是谁的期盼？

 

他被摆布着，双腿被抬起得更高，挂在格林德沃的肩上，他迫不得已地向后仰去，被折起来以后仅能靠着后背倚在沙发上支撑，接受着漫长而又磨难的前戏。  
心底的另一个声音也大叫起来：“他只是愧疚！”

 

Omega摇了摇头，企图让自己的脑子更清醒一点。  
另一个人立刻注意到了，松开他的腿根，让他的双腿从肩上滑下，抬起手抚上他的头顶，穿过红色的长发，带着安抚的意思。

于是邓布利多完全被击溃了，为了这些可怜的温柔。

也许他想了许多借口，就是为了向自己掩饰格林德沃的那些爱意。  
格林德沃善于欺骗他人，而邓布利多善于欺骗自己。

突然间他很想要一个吻，但是格林德沃不再吻他了，Alpha只是吮吸、噬咬，立志于在他身上留下青淤和红色。  
他们那些黏乎乎的、柔软的接触仿佛再也不能复制了。  
邓布利多也无法张嘴乞求。

大约是心里的防线一败涂地，阿不思的信息素徒然爆炸，甚至盖过了屋子里的Alpha的信息素。  
几十年的未到的发情期反噬，他在情欲中挣扎太久，于是他便自食其果，被浪潮席卷至无法呼吸。  
后穴一波又一波的淫水淋在盖勒特还埋在他身体里的手指上。  
他被盖勒特抱在怀里，身体抖得像筛子，两眼放空，毫无反抗能力地被欲望俘获了彻底。  
他们A与O的契合就像是他们曾经灵魂上的契合一样，是命定的、不可抗拒的赋予。

盖勒特仿佛预料到了一样，并没有停止动作。  
“你…你…”Omega手拽着Alpha的领子，沉溺在情欲里的双眼透漏出不可置信。  
“你自己没闻出来吗？”盖勒特的声音里带上了些窃喜的怜悯。

第一波情潮的涌来刚稍稍被后穴手指里的动作消解，盖勒特便听见怀里的人声音虚弱“所以你来，就是为了把我逼到发情期然后和我打一炮？”  
盖勒特毫不在意这种质问，向前去啃咬着身下人的锁骨，手指在他身后顺滑的进进出出，一次次的逼上敏感点。  
“我从一开始就该知道，”阿不思咬着牙“你就是个…趁人之危的小人。”  
Omega认命的无可奈何，他向来没法从盖勒特施舍的情欲中脱身。

盖勒特早已经硬了，喷薄而出的信息素同样煎熬着他。  
他放手让阿不思瘫在沙发上，他双膝着地，一只手掐着Omega白嫩的腿根，一只手将自己的欲望从裤子里解放出来。  
他去舔舐那个粉嫩的，不断收缩的穴口，确保自己完全将他打开了。  
他不专心，给点好处又抽离，抬着头看仰在沙发上的人喘息。

 

阿不思·邓布利多在他心目中又风骚又矜贵，是浪荡的处女也是高洁的婊子。

“我来自首。”  
他跪着，趴伏在他的脚下，但是他伸出手，牢牢抓拽住他的红头发，强迫他低下头与他接吻。

他年少时犯了罪，需要用一辈子去赎，而受害者可能永远也不会原谅他。  
于是他再次绑架了受害者，强迫他去信任他的悔过。

Alpha起身将自己的分身抵在那个合不拢的穴口上，长久的忍耐让他出了层薄汗，努力抑制住自己直接插进去的冲动。  
阿不思虽然控制不住喘息，但他双唇紧闭，拒绝让自己说出来别的什么话。  
在做爱上他们身体纠缠，却依旧对峙着。

盖勒特插入一个头部，然后退出，再推挤进去，就是不给他完全的自己。  
“宝贝，只有大声说出心里想要什么的小朋友才有奖励。”

阿不思的头发乱着，满脸潮红，面部肌肉紧绷，露出的牙尖陷在下嘴唇上，闭着眼睛不肯看他。  
像是受难的圣母，而盖勒特则是玷污他的歹徒。

没有回答。  
Alpha径直撞了进去，捣进最深处，就着眼前的香艳景色走进自己的角色。  
他将阿不思压在沙发的凹陷里，发了疯一般的干他，甚至忽略了Omega的前列腺，一下下全部撞向深处的入口。  
阿不思只能感受到他们的链接之处，他身体的掌控权完全移交他人。疯狂的快感叫他再也不能紧闭双唇，靠鼻腔呼吸已经经受不住这大量的消耗，他最终被肉体的欲望、求生的欲望逼迫着张开嘴，他尝到血丝的味道划过口腔，他感到分泌的津液从嘴角淌下，他听见他自己沙哑的、不成韵律的呻吟。  
他死死抓住身旁的靠枕。

“邓布利多教授，您为什么不说些什么呢。”男人的声音像是塞壬的歌声，饱含着邪恶的谎言。“在床上求饶又不影响男人的体面。”

“你多少次看着我们女儿的背影想起我，用你的手掌安慰你自己？”

阿不思瞪大了双眼，像是要说些什么。  
盖勒特停了下来，低头看着他，摆出一副侧耳倾听的样子。  
“哈…哈呃…别…别做梦了盖勒特。”他满是情欲的脸上带着显而易见的讽刺。  
“你女儿出生的时候，哈…啊嗯…，给我的快感…可比你…给我的多。”

“你还是闭嘴比较好。”盖勒特挑了挑眉，用身下的动作打断了Omega，将这视为毫无作用的反抗和别扭的求饶，他证明着自己的实力，叫阿不思那张嘴里除了音节再也发不出别的声音。

Alpha撞进了生殖腔，因为生过孩子的原因，那里轻易地就被打开了，被标记自己的Alpha进入使阿不思生理上感受到一种满足。  
可惜盖勒特并不给他时间来享受，也丝毫不给这个久未打开的地方一点时间适应，他依旧保持着那种不给人喘息空间的频率，在他的子宫里抽插。  
阿不思被这高强度、密集的快感完全摧毁了，他四肢发麻，甚至有些反胃。快感从身下冲向他的头顶又蔓延到他的指尖，他脚趾蜷缩，没有力气再思考别的。  
年少时他们的情爱也没如此激烈过，盖勒特像是要把他们缺失的那些全部找补回来，可是他禁欲许久，根本抵挡不住这蜂拥而至的高潮。  
他没办法忍受了。  
“啊哈…”喉咙里好似有开关被打开了，那是完全不同于他自己的高亢的声音“盖勒特！”

他身上的并没有停下动作。  
“你…放开我，哈啊…，你停下！”  
Omega的斥责尾音上都带着颤抖，没有丝毫的效力。

他说他不要了，盖勒特想。  
可惜啊。  
男人在床上说的话怎么能信啊。

 

盖勒特在阿不思的体内射精、成结。  
但是他们两个人除了必须链接的那块，剩下没有任何身体上的接触。  
盖勒特双手支撑在阿不思腰的两侧，手陷在沙发上。  
喘息平息了，针锋相对的话也没了声息，回归到了最开始的沉默。

阿不思的眼睛红着，盯着眼前人的脸，放纵了自己突兀地毫无预兆地淌下一滴泪水。  
盖勒特看着他，依旧沉默着，静静地看着那滴眼泪从眼角滑下，流过颧骨，顺着下颌线汇聚在下巴上走到绝境。  
他凑过去，帮助他舔掉了那滴眼泪。

悲伤是咸味的。

 

阿不思记起他在镜子里看到的他们，朝气蓬勃，散发着爱意和对对方的忠诚。

最渴望的最爱的依旧是他和他们的曾经啊，即使一切都面目全非还惦记着他们的少年模样。  
意气风发，睥睨天下，年少的气盛难道不诱人吗？

你难道不想站到他身边吗？  
你曾经怎样的直面自己，逃走再回来，一遍遍凌迟自己最后终于内心终于再无悸动。

然后突然间罪魁祸首跑来，站到你面前，转眼你俩又在床上抵死缠绵。  
于是枯萎腐败的心里那些莫须有的盲目又蠢蠢欲动起来。  
那人看着你，抱着你，在你耳边低语。  
“别逃避我。”他意有所指。  
谁又知道你为了逃避付出多少呢？

 

———————

 

后来的邓布利多很少有机会想起格林德沃。  
一次的重逢过后又无音讯，那只能证明那些看似真的东西其实都是假的，可能只是一场冬日里圣诞节的一场华丽梦境。

他不爱任何人，包括他自己的女儿，他嘴里的东西通通都只是借口而已。  
而你，只是情欲的容器。

 

———————

 

故事快结束了，一个世纪也到了尽头。  
邓布利多在安排后事时给自己放了个假，去了趟纽蒙迦德。  
又是一年的夏天。

他站在高塔之下想着高塔之上的那个人，一切的争吵、对峙还有宏大的战争都模糊了，年迈的邓布利多一个细节都记不起来，但是却忽然记起了无数的吻、没有尽头的拥抱、肆无忌惮的下流笑话，他记得有关甜蜜的所有细节。  
哪个少年人没有想过名垂青史？

我曾愿我今生的伟大就是此生此世与你相恋，书里写满的是我们的丰功伟绩和旷古绝伦的爱情，而绝非是现在我今生的名声源于亲手打败你。

所有的盖勒特·格林德沃他都记起来了，闭上眼睛连头发丝都能看得仔仔细细，他对他的伤害却一丁点都记不起来。  
他抬着头，还会突然想着高塔的窗子里能不能跳出来一个金发少年。

一切都像上辈子的事了，久远到他可以在这些记忆里冷眼旁观。

“再见。”他说。  
不知道是替谁说，也不知道是对谁说。

 

————————

 

“…你知道的，他对伏地魔谎称自己从来都没有过那根魔杖。”

“…我情愿相信他为了他所做的一切感到恐惧和懊悔，也许对伏地魔说谎就是他在企图弥补他的过错…”

“也许也是防止他入侵你的坟墓?”*

 

-END-

 

 

*用绳子捆绑人的咒语


End file.
